AS VOLTAS QUE A VIDA DÁ
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: UA, presente de Amigo Secreto do Pandoras para a Yuki! Afrodite se muda para uma tranqüila cidade do interior, querendo paz e sossego...mas não é isso que encontrara . Final.
1. Chapter 1

AS VOLTAS QUE A VIDA DÁ 

Fic de presente de Amigo Secreto para a Yuki! Feliz Natal, filhinha!!!

Inspirado no livro: Quem é o cupido? (cuja autora não me recordo, pois eu o li há muito tempo! U.u)

Sumario: Fic UA...Afrodite é um famoso modelo fotográfico e se mudou para uma cidadezinha em busca de paz e sossego...Mas paz e sossego são as ultimas coisas que conseguira com sua vizinha.

Obrigada a Lulu-lilits e a Arthemisys que betaram esse fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Mercedes prateada, estacionou em frente à construção em estilo vitoriano. Comprara a casa no leste europeu, naquela pequena e simpática cidade inglesa para se isolar e descansar. Drasmoor possuía não mais que sete mil habitantes e na maioria era idosos aposentados, famílias recém formadas, que procuravam no interior um lugar sossegado para criar seus filhos, que crescidos iam estudar em Londres ou Liverpool e sumiam de Drasmoor.

Era o lugar perfeito para ele.

Afinal, estava cansado. Era modelo internacional e tudo o que queria agora, depois de uma turnê pela Europa e pelo Oriente, fotografando para a nova coleção de inverno, era descansar em total anonimato.

Um latido chama a atenção do motorista. Ele sorri e acaricia a cabeça de sua cachorrinha da raça Keeshond.

"Chegamos Duquesa."-disse abrindo a porta.-"Nosso doce lar pelas próximas semanas."

Duquesa desceu rapidamente explorando o jardim da casa. O rapaz retira os óculos de sol e pegando as chaves em seu bolso e entra na casa, chamando sua cachorrinha. Tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem, limpo e organizado, fazendo-o desconfiar que sua empresária esteve aqui antes.

Foi até a cozinha e encontrou grudado na geladeira um bilhete dela, avisando que mandara arrumar a casa, e fez compras, o que significava dispensa e geladeira cheias. Sorriu. Saori Kido era perfeccionista e sempre cuidava do bem estar de seus modelos.

"Vamos ver o quintal, Duquesa?"-perguntou pegando uma ameixa madura em cima de um cesto no balcão e caminhando para fora.-"É um lugar tranqüilo, querida. Nada de estresse para nós dois nestes dias."

Os fundos da casa lhe proporcionava uma visão linda. Muito verde, gramas, árvores, uma garota de biquíni tomando sol em sua grama, pássaros, esquilos e...

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"-perguntou incrédulo!

A garota de cabelos castanhos levantou a cabeça e ergueu os óculos, revelando grandes olhos castanhos e curiosos.

"Ah...você é o novo dono da casa."-disse.

"Sou sim! E quem é você? Se está invadindo terei que chamar a polícia!"-ameaçou o rapaz.

"Sou Helena Frost. Sua vizinha."-sorriu se levantando para cumprimentá-lo.-"Espera! Eu já vi essa pintinha antes."-falou apontando para o rosto dele.-"Você é aquele modelo da campanha de celulares! Afrodite!"

"Sou eu sim!"-respondeu ainda irritado pela invasão.-"Vem cá...não tem quintal na sua casa para se bronzear?"

"Ter tem...mas esta cheio de operários reformando meu estúdio"-falou desanimada.-"A senhora Pudding não se incomodava de me ver tomando sol aqui."

"Mas não sou a senhora Pudding, ela me vendeu a casa. E eu me incomodo sim e...O QUE É AQUILO??"-perguntou exasperado para um cachorrinho de pequeno porte, pintado de preto e saltitante que brincava com a Duquesa.

"Aquele? É o meu cachorro Hank!"

"Não quero aquele vira-lata horrendo perto da minha cachorrinha!"-falou pegando Duquesa no colo.

"Que estresse! E o Hank é limpinho!"-falou irritada.-"Não precisa dar piti por causa disso!"

"Quem esta dando piti?"

"Do jeito que falou, parece que o Hank é um monstro!"-disse-lhe ainda brava.-"Vamos embora, Hank!"

"A saída é por aqui!"-Afrodite apontou para um lado da casa e Helena o ignorou, saindo por uma falha na cerca de hera que separava as casas, seguida pelo cãozinho.

"Vou consertar essa falha depois."-pensou o rapaz entrando na casa.-"Espero que essa maluca e seu cão fiquem longe da gente."

Sentou no balcão, brincando com um guardanapo e ficou refletindo sobre sua vizinha, era bem espontânea...bonita até, mas sabia que deveria ficar longe se quisesse paz e sossego.

"Nada e nem ninguém ira destruir minhas férias."-determinou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na noite seguinte...

"Alô policia!!!"-Afrodite chamava desesperado pelo telefone.-"Tem um animal selvagem atacando minha cachorrinha indefesa."

Largou o telefone e saiu correndo com uma raquete de tênis, pronto para atacar o tal animal selvagem. Estancou horrorizado ao ver que era tarde demais.

"DUQUESA...NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"-gritou.

"Qual o problema?"-Helena apareceu de repente atrás dele, assustando-o.-"Quem morreu?"

"Isso é pior que a morte!"-disse apontando para a cena.

"Aii..que bonitinho!"- Helena pula batendo as mãos.-"Tão fazendo filhotinhos!"

"Esse seu cão sarnento está arruinando a minha cachorra campeã de Pedigree!!"-irritado.

"Para mim estão tran..."

"EU SEI O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO!"

"Ai, não precisa gritar."-ela pediu.-"Agora não adianta. Tarde demais. O Hank tirou a virgindade dela!"-apontando para a cena.

"Pára de dizer estas coisas!!!"

"Mas é o que tá acontecendo!"-Helena suspirou.-"Vamos fazer o seguinte...vamos entrar, farei um chá e vamos esperar a natureza seguir seu rumo."

"Helena...se não reparou...não estou com ânimo para chás!"

"Refresco?"-sorriu a morena.

"Seu maldito vira lata desonrou minha cachorrinha premiada!!!"-berrou assustando-a.

"Nossa! Você faz parecer um desastre!"

"É um desastre!!! Mês que vem ela concorreria ao European Cannel Club, e agora...agora..."

"Se ela ficar prenha não acho que seja uma boa idéia estressá-la com exposições."-falou pensativa.

"Ela não pode ficar prenha deste vira lata pulguento e sarnento!"-bradou.

"Bem...é uma possibilidade. Como também ela pode não ficar."-ela deu os ombros.-"Reparou que estamos discutindo isso na frente de dois cãezinhos que se amam? E estão se amando?"

"Maluca!"-bufou entrando na casa, seguido por Helena.-"Quero você e seu vira-latas longe de mim e da minha Duquesa!"

"Não é o fim do mundo sabia?"-ela o alcançou.-"Ela nem pode ter ficado prenha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dias depois, Helena recebe um telefonema em casa. Estava ocupada com uma nova peça de arte que atendeu sem muita pressa.

"Sim?"

"Seu animal terá que assumir a responsabilidade do que fez! E você também!"

"AH, oi Afrodite."-respondeu com um sorriso tampando o bocal do aparelho e falando para o cachorrinho que estava ao seu lado.-"É seu sogro!"

"Eu ouvi isso!"-gritou do outro lado.-"Adivinha de onde estou voltando?"

"Bem...da massagista não é e nem da sua aula de yoga. Está estressado!"

"Do veterinário!"

"Passou mal?"-brincou.

"Hahaha!"-riu com ironia.-"Adoro quando é engraçada, pena que não foi agora! A Duquesa está prenha!"

"Que maravilha!!!"-Helena pulava e vibrava, Afrodite tentava se controlar contando até dez.

"Pare de pular como uma borboleta saltitante e venha até aqui!"-e desligou o telefone.

"Ele está furioso!"-falou com Hank.-"Safadinho. Agora vamos ver o que faremos com o resultado da sua irresponsabilidade."

Trocou-se rapidamente e atravessou a falha na cerca viva, entrando na casa pelos fundos, usando a cozinha. Afrodite estava ali, esperando-a, com uma expressão nada amigável.

"Bem.."-suspirou Afrodite.-"Agora que o inevitável aconteceu. O que faremos?"

"Sobre?"

"Ela ficou prenha. Quem cuidará dos filhotes?"-indagou encostando-se no balcão da cozinha e cruzando os braços.

"Você não pensa em separar a mãe dos filhotes? Pensa?"-falou horrorizada.-"Não seja cruel!"

"Lógico que não farei isso!"-defendeu-se.

"Então...o que você esta querendo dizer sobre quem cuidará dos filhotes?"-perguntou curiosa, vendo-o preparar um chá.

"Estava pensando se você terá dinheiro para pagar as consultas ao veterinário."-ele a analisou.-"O doutor Steel em Londres fica longe e não quero que ela fique fazendo viagens desgastantes."

"Me chamou de pobre?"-perguntou sarcástica.

"Sei que é uma artista plástica de renome. Tem dinheiro. Mas está disposta a pagar?"

"Tá. Admito que em parte tenho culpa, afinal Hank é meu."-ela ergueu os braços em rendição.-"Podemos leva-lá ao veterinário do Hank, o doutor Petronades é muito bom!"

"Ótimo!"-e colocou a xícara de chá em frente a ela no balcão.-"Agora veremos outras coisas."

"Outras coisas?"

Pela portinhola Hank e Duquesa entravam, indo diretamente deitar em uma almofada jogada em um canto da cozinha.

"Oh...eles se amam!"-suspirou Helena.

"É disso que estou falando! Isto não pode acontecer! Duquesa é uma campeã, vamos viajar pelas exposições do mundo! E agora?"-desesperou-se.-"Terei que ver a nutricionista, a psicóloga e a babá!"

"Desculpe...o que disse?"-ela pareceu que não havia entendido.

"Uma nutricionista para balancear a alimentação da Duquesa para que ela não engorde demais, e que fique ao mesmo tempo nutrida por causa dos filhotes."-falou pegando um caderno na qual fizera alguma anotações.-"Uma psicóloga de cães. Entenda que esta situação será muito estressante para ela e uma babá para cuidar dos filhotes durante nossas ausências. Já selecionei algumas candidatas para entrevistarmos e..."

Parou de falar ao sentir que Helena coloca sua mão na testa dele, vendo se estava febril. Isso o deixou zangado.

"Tem noção de que estamos falando de uma cadela e não na princesa de Gales?"-ela perguntou.-"Nutricionista? Psicólogos caninos? Babás?"

"Tem razão."-ele jogou a caderneta sobre o balcão.-"Esqueça a nutricionista, mas não abro mão da psicóloga e da babá!"

"Reparou no que está dizendo?"-Helena ainda não acreditava no que ouvia.-"É insano!"

"Ah, outra coisa!"-ele disse.-"Quero esta coisa sarnenta e criadora de pulgas longe da minha Duquesa!"

Hank latiu em protesto e Duquesa ganiu.

"Viu? Até eles estão contra sua decisão tirânica!"

"Está dizendo que sou um tirano?"

"É sim! Quer separar eles, mesmo vendo que se amam!"-falou furiosa.

"Duquesa é minha cachorra! Eu decido o que é melhor para ela!"

"Sabe o que mais? Você é um idiota!"-Helena bufou, fez um gesto com os dedos e Hank a segui até a saída!-"E eu vou mostrar o quanto você é um idiota!"

"Aonde vai? Não terminamos ainda!"

"Eu terminei!"

Afrodite ficou furioso e venceu a distância entre eles rapidamente. Pelo olhar dele, Helena não sabia se ele queria agredi-la ou expulsá-la dali.

"Mas eu não terminei!"-ele falou furioso.

"Ao meu ver sim! E se pensa que eu irei tolerar que separe Hank de seus filhotes esta super enganado! Nem que eu tenha que processá-lo!"

"O que disse?"-ele espantou-se, riu e provocou-a com ironia.-"Vai entrar com uma ação de paternidade em nome do Hank? Visitas nos finais de semana?"

"Sim!"

Respondeu mais furiosa ainda pelo tom de voz que ele se referiu ao assunto, e abriu a porta, dando-lhe as costas, mas hesitou e deu meia volta, dando um chute no joelho de Afrodite.

"Maluca!!!"-gemeu de dor, pulando e segurando o joelho ferido.-"O que deu em você?"

"Não sei!"-respondeu simplesmente.-"Me deu uma enorme vontade de te chutar e eu o fiz!"-e saiu.

Afrodite imaginou com que tipo de pessoa estaria lidando agora. Helena Frost...o que tinha de linda, tinha também de loucura. E o estava deixando louco também.

Continua...

Bem, primeira parte do fic de presente postada. Acontece que ficou muito grande e eu o dividi ( a intenção era um oneshot), mas eu postarei a continuação em breve...Beijos Yuki! Espero que tenha gostado!!


	2. Chapter 2

AS VOLTAS QUE A VIDA DÁ 

**Capitulo 2**

Duas semanas depois da intempestiva visita de Helena em sua casa, Afrodite voltava ao seu veterinário de confiança com Duquesa. Voltara para Londres para manter Duquesa longe do vira-latas e também não queria ficar vendo aquela artista maluca e encrenqueira.

O velho doutor Steel a examinou e olhou para Afrodite.

"Há quanto tempo ela está sem apetite?"

"Há alguns dias."-desde que proibira que Hank se aproximasse de sua casa.-"eu te contei o que houve, que um...vira-lata a cobriu e eu fui atrás da dona do animal exigindo que o mantivesse longe de Duquesa."

"Não me diga que falou que ela estava prenha?"-o idoso segurou a vontade de rir.

"Eu disse."

"Mas eu lhe falei que era necessário esperarmos alguns dias para confirmamos se esta prenha pelo ultra som. Foi precipitado."

"Eu conheço a minha campeã, doutor. Ela esta com mudanças de humor e comportamento. Sei que esta prenha."

"Ela pode estar, como também pode se que não. Vou pedir para Janice preparar o ultra som."

"Ah, doutor. Quero que cobre a conta de Helena Frost, esta bem?"-acrescentou Afrodite com um sorriso maligno.

"Frost? A artista plástica?"-o veterinário perguntou interessado.-"Minha filha e minha esposa são fãs de suas esculturas. Como ela é?"

"Irritante! Maluca! Irritante!"-pensou um pouco, incrivelmente bonita e dona de belas pernas lhe passaram pela cabeça, mas achou melhor calar-se.

"Espere um pouco. Logo saberemos se Duquesa será a nova mamãe do ano."-falou colocando com a ajuda da sua assistente a cachorrinha sobre a mesa e ligando o aparelho de ultra som.

"E esta falta de apetite e desânimo doutor?"-perguntou preocupado.

"Se eu não conhecesse bem esta cachorrinha, diria que isso é depressão."-respondeu com calma.-"Saudades."

"Depressão? Saudades?"-Afrodite ficou espantado.-"Mas por que?"

"Talvez saudades do pai de seus filhotes."-o veterinário riu.

"Não me diga que..."-Afrodite olhou para a tela.-"Eu só vejo borrões!"

"E eu vejo dois bebezinhos, talvez três."

"Oooohhhh..."-Afrodite lamentou-se.-"Minha Duquesa, minha campeã de pedigree...grávida de um vira-lata qualquer que deve ter sido achado em uma lixeira!"

"Veja pelo lado bom."

"Que lado bom?"

"Eles serão meio campeões."-Afrodite não achou graça.-"Bem, creio que você deva conversar com a dona do pai dos filhotes."

"Para que? Meus advogados falarão com ela!"

"Duquesa esta triste, Afrodite."-e depois acrescenta.-"E no estado dela essa falta de apetite pode ser perigoso demais para ela e seus filhotes. Vamos testar minha teoria. Se a visita deste cachorrinho não melhorar o estado dela, teremos que pensar em outra coisa."

Afrodite olhou para Duquesa e suspirou. Ele a acariciou e recebeu de volta uma lambida em sua mão. Não tinha escolha, teria que voltar para Drasmoor. Por Duquesa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helena estava deitada no tapete de sua casa, a cabeça apoiada em uma almofada, encarando seu cachorro que parecia entediado.

"Não é culpa minha."-ela conversava com o cachorro.-"O tal modelo é um idiota!"

O cãozinho suspirou, virando-lhe a cara.

"O que você quer que eu faça? Que a seqüestre para você?"-e suspirou.-"Por que o dono da cachorrinha pelo qual você esta gamado tem que ser tão...tão...metido, pernóstico, emproado,..."-ficou pensativa.-"E ser uma mistura de deus grego com deus romano de tão lindo! E ainda mais, eles foram embora! Voltaram para Londres e eu nem sei onde eles estão! Podem nem estar em Londres mais! Talvez estejam do outro lado do planeta e..."

A campainha tocou e Hank só levantou as orelhas em resposta. Helena faz um carinho no seu desanimado cachorrinho e se levanta para atender. Foi com grade surpresa que viu Afrodite parado na sua porta, lindo usando uma calça esportiva justa nas coxas, camisa pólo azul marinho e em sua mão uma garrafa de vinho.

"Vim em missão de paz."-ele disse, mostrando o vinho.-"Precisamos conversar. Posso entrar por alguns minutos?"

Helena não respondeu nada, ainda espantada pela aparição. Hank ao lado dela olhava Afrodite com curiosidade.

"Então?"-ele insistiu.

"Ah...claro, entre."-ela lhe deu passagem.

Afrodite estava no limite de seu auto controle. Não esperava ver Helena usando um mini short desfiado, acompanhado de uma blusa frente única branca que evidenciava a cor bronzeada da pele. Os cabelos castanhos soltos, caiam como uma cascata pelos ombros e costas.

Que estava em sua casa, e tinha o direito de estar a vontade, ele sabia. Mas não esperava que ela estivesse tão à vontade assim!

Ele estendeu-lhe a garrafa e os dedos de ambos se roçaram, quando ela aceitou o presente. Depois apontou o sofá da sala, cheio de almofadas coloridas.

"Fique a vontade."-ela pediu antes de se dirigir ao bar.-"Qual o motivo da visita mesmo?"

"Direta."-ele suspirou.

"Costumo ser. O que quer beber? Prefere que eu abra o vinho que me trouxe?"

"Na verdade...algo mais forte."-sentou-se no sofá e Hank subiu no móvel, ficando ao lado dele, abanando o rabo e cheirando sua mão.-"Deve estar sentindo o cheiro de Duquesa."

"Hank, deixe-o em paz."

"Esta tudo bem."-acariciou o animal e ela estranhou.

"Uísque."-ela serviu uma dose e caminhou até ele, sentando-se do seu lado.

"Eu vim para propor um acordo."-e tomou um generoso gole.

Helena arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Estou ouvindo."

Afrodite um pouco nervoso começou a brincar com uma mecha de seus cabelos entre os dedos, respirou fundo e encarou-a.

"Não vou mentir. Estou com problemas."-Helena o fitou surpresa.-"Preciso de sua ajuda."

"Desculpe...acho que temos um problema de comunicação. Pois todas as vezes que conversamos eu acho que não escutei direito o que disse."-e a garota riu.-"Poderia repetir a ultima frase?"

"Preciso que me ajude."-o cãozinho latiu.

"Me insulta, ameaça me processar, ameaça meu cachorro e agora quer pedir minha ajuda?"-falou com calma.-"E nem sequer pediu desculpas."

"Desculpas? Seu cachorro engravidou minha campeã e eu que tenho que pedir desculpas?"

"Não tenho culpa se a natureza manda que os animais procurem uma fêmea para constituírem família."-deu os ombros.

"Ele invadiu minha casa. Minha cachorra estava em meu quintal!"-alterando-se.

"Hank também estava em meu quintal."-defendeu-se Helena.-"E ele não tem culpa de Duquesa ter se oferecido a ele."

"Está chamando minha cachorrinha de oferecida?"

"Estou."

"Ora sua.."-de repente as palavras do veterinário vieram a mente de Afrodite e ele tentou se acalmar.-"Está bem...des...me descu...desculpe."

"Eu não ouvi."

"ME desculpe!"-enfatizou.

"Ainda vai me processar?"

"Não. Estou disposto a não te processar, cobrar nada de veterinários se..."

"Se?"

"Se me emprestar Hank até que Duquesa tenha os filhotes. Ele ficaria em minha casa até esse dia."

O espanto foi tanto que Helena ficou sem reação. Antes que ela dissesse algo, Afrodite foi explicando:

"De acordo com o veterinário de Duquesa ela está com depressão. Triste por ficar longe do seu...cão."-Helena olha para Hank, sabia o que ele estava querendo dizer, mas isso não significaria que não tiraria proveito.

"Estou achando seu pedido difícil de engolir. Ainda mais depois de todo o alarde que provocou com a possibilidade dela estar prenha."

"Eu mereço sua desconfiança neste caso, mas é que...estou desesperado! Duquesa pode ficar doente! Perder os filhotes ou morrer!"

Helena desta vez ficou comovida com o apelo dele.

"Certo. Eu empresto."-ele sorriu.-"Mas eu levarei Hank para visitar Duquesa todos os dias. Não irá dormir lá. Afinal, ele é meu cachorro e não quero ficar longe dele."

"Concordo com as visitas diárias."

"Todas as tardes."-ela acrescentou.-"Sabe cozinhar?"

"O que isto tem haver com o nosso acordo?"-estranhou a pergunta.

"Eu odeio cozinhar. E a idéia de que posso ter um jantar decente até os filhotes nascerem me agrada."-sorriu.

"Está se convidando para jantar em minha casa todas as noites?"-o sangue subiu ao rosto de Afrodite.

"Sim."

"Está bem. Concordo."

"Ao nosso acordo."-Helena ergueu sua taça de vinho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na tarde seguinte, quando Hank entrou na casa de Afrodite, no mesmo instante que Duquesa viu Hank, ela deixou sua almofada onde estivera deitada o dia todo e pulou em cima dele, agitando a cauda e latindo feliz.

Hank lambeu seu pequeno focinho e ambos começaram uma corrida em volta dos tornozelos de Helena e Afrodite. Até sumirem em outra direção.

"Não me diga que esse aroma gostoso é de lasanha!"-perguntou Helena como se farejasse o ar, entrando na casa.

Afrodite seguiu Helena, de cara amarrada.

"Não achei que estivesse levando a serio este negocio de comer em minha casa todas as noites!"

"Ah! Amo comida italiana!"

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram por um breve instante, e Helena desviou o olhar imediatamente. Seu coração disparara. O que foi isso?

"Talvez eu deva jantar outro noite."-falou de repente.-"Tenho compromisso esta noite."

"Fala da festa beneficente?"

"Sim. Fui convidada."

"Eu também."

"É?"-ficou espantada.-"Lógico que foi. A cidade inteira já sabe que tem um top model morando aqui."

"Helena...eu..."

A tentativa de Helena de mudar de assunto e ir embora não fora bem sucedida. Afrodite se aproximou dela, forçando-a a recuar até se ver espremida contra a mesa da cozinha. Com muita gentileza, ele tirou uma mecha de cabelos dos olhos dela. Surpresa, ela o encarou.

"Olha, eu acho melhor a gente..."

"Não fique tão nervosa."

"Eu não estou nervosa!"-protestou.

"Então por que está tremula?"

"Porque um homem muito bonito está me acuando na cozinha dele...querendo me beijar?"

"Está ficando convencida."-sorriu.-"Mas gostei de que me ache bonito."

"Não acho que seria uma boa idéia..."-ela o fitou.

"Tem razão."-ele deu um passo para trás, aumentando a distancia entre eles.

"Oh...sabe o que eu acho?"-ela disse passando uma mão pela nuca dele.-"Que se dane o que eu acho."

Surpreso, Afrodite foi puxado por Helena que o beijou sem cerimônia. Um beijo tão doce e envolvente, que quando deu por si, a segurava pela cintura aumentando o contato entre seus corpos.

"Não quero ir mais nesta festa."-ele disse com os lábios próximos aos delas.

"Ah, é mesmo. A festa!"-Helena se afastou, deixando Afrodite pasmo, ela ia embora!

"Helena?"

"Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Hank gosta de dormir aos pés da cama. Não o tranque para fora que ele se sentira solitário."-e na porta.-"E ele gosta de passear cedinho."

"Vai me deixar sozinho com eles?"

"Hum...sim!"

E sorrindo, fechou a porta na cara emburrada de Afrodite. Quem ela pensava que era? Ah, mas aquilo ia ter troco! Ah se ia, Afrodite planejava sua vingança. Depois olhou para os cães que o fitavam.

"O que estão olhando?"-e subiu para o andar superior. Tinha uma festa para ir.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

AS VOLTAS QUE A VIDA DÁ 

**Capitulo 3**

Festas beneficentes não deveriam ser tão chatas. Refletia Helena, bebericando seu coquetel e olhando as pessoas dançando no salão ao ritmo de alguma música antiga. Foi quando quase engasgou ao ver quem chegava, Afrodite.

Lindo de smoking! Tá, ele era lindo de qualquer maneira, mas de smoking era uma tentação! E ele a ignorou completamente, dando atenção às solteiras que o cercaram imediatamente. Helena não resistiu a tentação de compará-las à aves de rapina...e uma outra doméstica que fica ótima frita. Ele a viu e se afastando educadamente das mulheres que o recepcionaram, caminhou até Helena.

"Olá."-cumprimentou. Se já a achava linda apenas de shorts e camiseta, agora de longo estava estonteante, pensava Afrodite admirando com o olhar o belo vestido verde que ela usava e lhe deixava tentadora.

"Você não tinha que estar cuidando de nossos cachorros?"-Helena perguntou.

"Bem...eu os deixei com uma babá."-se serviu com um coquetel que ofereceram a ele.

"Babá? Você realmente teve coragem de pagar uma babá para ficar com Hank e Duquesa?"-Helena estava mesmo espantada.

"Qual é o problema?"

"Apenas que eu acho isso desnecessário! E pra não dizer ridículo!"

"Não pretendo deixar Duquesa sozinha no estado delicado em que se encontra."-declarou bebendo seu coquetel.

Helena notou que a discussão deles estava atraindo os olhares das pessoas próximas, e o que ela queria evitar era um escândalo.

"Deixemos isso pra discutirmos depois."-declarou dando-lhe as costas e inda na direção de um grupo de senhoras.

Era a segunda vez que Helena o deixava sozinho, fugindo dele. Desta vez, não ficaria assim.

"Então eu posso te ligar amanhã para discutirmos o assunto do teste de gravidez?"-perguntou em voz alta a ponto de todos escutarem.

Helena estancou, em choque. Ficou lívida e em seguida ficou vermelha como um tomate, todos olhando e murmurando o que ele havia lhe dito. Drasmoor era pequena demais e o povo adorava se intrometer na vida alheia, e ela não queria ser alvo de mexericos.

Saiu rapidamente do salão, sem olhar para trás, indo para seu carro. Durante o trajeto xingava Afrodite de todos os nomes possíveis e imagináveis, foi então que o pneu de seu carro estourou, assustando-a e obrigando-a a estacionar no acostamento.

Saiu do carro e verificou o estrago. Chutou o pneu furado e maldisse a sorte. Como iria trocar um pneu usando aquele vestido de festa justíssimo? Rezou para que alguma boa alma passasse por ali e lhe desse socorro.

Observou que luzes de um carro se aproximava, e pegou uma lanterna para sinalizar que precisava de ajuda. O carro estacionou e para seu desespero, era Afrodite.

"Não! Você não!"-praticamente quase gritou, apontando para ele.

"O que tem eu?"

"Por sua causa minha noite foi arruinada, as pessoas irão comentar que estou grávida de você, meu carro estourou o pneu e estou presa na estrada!"-desfilou as acusações.

"Na festa só tinha velho e encalhada. Não iria arranjar nenhum encontro ali. Se pensarem que está grávida, é só olharem para você para verem que está enganada. A não ser que comece a engordar, então evite os doces e mais uma coisa..."-Afrodite apontou para o carro.-"Como eu poderia ter sido a causa do seu pneu furado? Eu não tenho poderes paranormais."

"Tá."-ela suspirou e apontou para o pneu furado.-"Pode trocar para mim?"

"Não."-ele olhou o estrago.

"Como não?"

"Não sei trocar pneu."-declarou com as mãos nos bolsos do smoking.

"Não sabe? Que raios de homem é você que não sabe trocar um pneu de um carro?"

"Nem todo homem faz este tipo de coisas, querida."-e olhou para a mão esquerda e para suas unhas.-"E eu iria estragar minhas mãos fazendo isso."

"Você é um inútil!"-resmungou Helena, pegando sua bolsa e casaco, e trancando o carro.-"Me dá uma carona até a oficina mecânica mais próxima."

"Eu te levo para sua casa e depois ligo para um guincho."-falou o rapaz, abrindo a porta do carro.-"Ou podemos ir para a minha casa, beber um bom vinho enquanto discutimos minha influência em todo seu karma ruim."

"Sinto se exagerei."-ela comentou assim que entraram no carro.-"Você não podia ter algo a ver com o pneu do meu carro ter estourado."

"Sim. Mas..."-ele declarou, fazendo-a olhar desconfiada para o modelo.-"Atualmente, posso culpa-la por MEU karma ruim."

"Como?"

"Por causa do seu vira latas que abusou de minha Duquesa, estou preso em Drasmoor e por isso tive que recusar um trabalho promocional para uma revista de moda."

"E?"

"Resolvi, há pouco aliás...que terei que ser ressarcido financeiramente."

"Está dizendo que eu tenho que te pagar?"

"Claro."

"Pare o carro que eu vou andando, seu mercenário!"-disse nervosa.

"Não seja infantil, Helena. É uma artista plástica de renome, sei que conseguirá me dar o que eu mereço."

Helena começou a fazer uma lista mental do que ele merecia. A idéia de raspar seus cabelos e deixá-lo careca a fez sorrir.

"De repente, seu sorriso me assustou."-ele comentou desconfiado.

"Foram só pensamentos felizes que pulularam minha mente."-respondeu cinicamente.-"Então..quanto eu te devo? Diga logo para que eu acione meus advogados."

"Quanta carga negativa."-Afrodite comentou e depois sorriu.-"Você trabalhará para mim."

"Como?"

"Cuidando de Duquesa."

"Babá de sua cachorra? Eu não posso! Eu tenho que trabalhar!"

"Sei que faz seus próprios horários e isso não vai te atrapalhar. Ao contrário da minha pessoa, que tenho uma agenda lotada. Claro que terá que nos acompanhar em nossas viagens e tem o fato de que...o vira la..."

"Hank."

"O Hank terá que vir também."-falou desanimado.

"Você realmente odeia o meu cachorro."-ela suspirou.

"Eu não odeio o seu cachorro...apenas não gosto dele!"

"E qual a diferença?"

"Chegamos."-disse Afrodite, mudando de assunto.

Entraram na casa, onde uma adolescente assistia TV, mascando chiclete e com uma lata de refrigerante na mão. Deitados ao seu lado no sofá, os dois cachorrinhos que até então dormiam. Ao verem os donos, levantaram as cabeças, abanando os rabos em festa.

Afrodite pagou a garota e esta saiu rapidinho. Helena ficou parada, esperando que ele começasse seu discurso mercenário, e ela sabia como contra atacar direitinho. Tinha um trunfo! Duquesa! Ele a queria feliz...precisa do Hank para isso.

"Então...vamos discutir os termos de nosso acordo?"-Afrodite foi falando ao entrar na sala.

"Bem, vejamos...você quer que eu seja a babá da Duquesa durante todo o período de gravidez dela."-Helena fez um ar pensativo.-"Ok, eu cuido dela durante o di e quando você precisar sair da cidade para algum trabalho e só."

"Parece razoável."

"Mas ainda não discutimos algo importante. E os filhotes?"-Hank e Duquesa acompanhavam a discussão com as orelhas em pé.

"Também não havia pensando nisso até agora."-Afrodite encostou-se ao sofá, observado Helena, e tentando controlar o ímpeto de beijá-la.

"Não pretende separá-la dos filhotes, pretende?"-ela pareceu alarmada com a possibilidade.

"Lógico que não vou fazer isso."-respondeu ofendido.

"E nem privar Hank de conviver com eles."-ela declarou.

"Espere aí. Quando isso tudo terminar, minha Duquesa e eu voaremos de volta a Londres e espero nunca mais ver este...este..."-apontou para Hank que em resposta bufou como se soubesse que era o alvo da discussão.-"Este arremedo de cão."

"Olha aqui."-Helena caminhou até ele com o dedo em riste apontado para o rosto de Afrodite.-"Primeiro:Não é porque Hank seja um cãozinho sem raça definida que ele não tenha sentimentos. Segundo: É crueldade também com a Duquesa ser privada de seu grande amor. Quer que ela entre em depressão de novo? E em terceiro: Quero direitos de visitação aos filhotes de Hank!"

"Aqui não é um tribunal não, minha cara."-se encaravam.

De repente, os cãezinhos pularam do sofá e começaram uma algazarra, correndo em volta de seus donos, entre suas pernas. Os dois faziam um esforço para não pisarem sem querer nos animais enquanto discutiam. Súbito, para evitar pisar em Hank, e ajudada pelo salto alto, Helena perde o equilíbrio.

Viria a cair no chão, de maneira nada elegante, se duas mãos não a segurassem pela cintura, puxando-a para cima e para de encontro a um tórax bem definido. Encostada nele, as mãos espalmadas em seu peito, foi que Helena notou que ele era bem forte, apesar da aparência delicada que ostentava.

Aí já era demais, pensava Afrodite encarando aquele rosto perfeito diante dele, os lábios entreabertos pelo susto, pareciam que esperavam ansiosos por beijos. Helena baixou o olhar, querendo se afastar, mas as mãos dele não deixaram.

"Não."-ele sussurrou.

Ergue-lhe o rosto, tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus e beijou-a.

O beijo foi se intensificando à medida que era correspondido pela garota, fazendo com que Afrodite a estreita-se em seus braços, aumentando o contato de seus corpos. No chão, Hank e Duquesa observavam seus donos abanando os rabinhos, como que satisfeitos do resultado de sua peraltice.

"Pré-preciso ir para casa."-disse Helena se afastando dos lábios de Afrodite, mas ele a beijou novamente.

"Não precisa ir...pode ficar aqui esta noite."-murmurou, beijando agora a curva do pescoço da garota.

"Não seria certo..."-deu um suspiro quando sentiu a língua dele tocar num ponto sensível e estratégico atrás de sua orelha.

Então, alguém batia insistentemente na porta da frente. Os cãezinhos começaram a latir nervosos, ao chegarem perto da porta e sentirem o cheiro do visitante. Soltando uma praga, Afrodite se afastou de Helena, e esta começou a ajeitar os cabelos e o vestido, vendo o modelo atender a porta.

"Sim?"-atendeu com polidez, embora o tom frio indicasse sua insatisfação de ser interrompido.

"Minha namorada está em sua casa?"-foi entrando na casa e encarando Helena, ignorando Hank que rosnava para ele.

Afrodite ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando o homem diante dele. Era rude, de traços fortes e másculos, cabelos rebeldes e curtos em tons azulados e cara de poucos amigos. Usava calças jeans e uma jaqueta de couro, com uma caveira e escrita em suas costas: Máscara da Morte.

"Acho que você errou de endereço, meu caro."-falou Afrodite.

"Eu não vim aqui para falar com você, almofadinha...ainda."-e depois se dirigiu à garota.-"Oi, Helena. Eu voltei."

"E o que quer, Giovanni?"-ela o recebeu com frieza e raiva.

"Ora, já falei...voltei para você."

"Você vai embora sem dar explicações. Fica meses fora sem dar noticias e reaparece com essa sua cara de carcamano cínico como se nada tivesse acontecido e quer que eu o receba de braços abertos?"

"Ele é o seu namorado?"-Afrodite olhava para o "Máscara da Morte" e para Helena várias vezes.

"Ex-namorado!"-a moça falou com firmeza, cruzando os braços.

"O que está fazendo aqui com este cara?"-Giovanni apontou com o polegar para Afrodite.

"Não iria querer saber."-ela o provocou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Espere um momento."-pediu Afrodite, pegando Helena pelo braço e levando-a para a sala ao lado.-"Não me falou que tinha um namorado."

"Ex-namorado! Não acompanhou a discussão?"

"Mesmo assim...de que presídio ele saiu?"

"Ele nunca esteve preso...ao menos não que eu saiba."-fez um ar pensativo.-"Não...teve aquela vez quando ele andava com uma gangue."

"Gangue!"

"Ele era adolescente. Namorávamos desde o colegial. Era o líder e era chamado de Máscara da Morte. O terror das noites londrinas."-falou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, deixando Afrodite boquiaberto e nervoso.

"Tem um criminosos na minha sala?"

"Isso pode magoar os sentimentos dele. Esse preconceito por causa do passado dele. Mask é muito sensível, apesar de ser durão."

"Mask?"

"É o apelido carinhoso que eu lhe dei quando namorávamos."-ela sacudiu a cabeça.-"Mas isto é passado! Ele não pode vir assim e querer que voltemos às boas como se nada houvesse acontecido. E o Hank não gosta dele!"

Helena voltou para a sala, onde "Máscara da Morte" observava a decoração cara dela.

"Ele acaso está avaliando se vale a pena roubar a minha casa?"-murmurou Afrodite para Helena.

"Afffee...como você é neurótico!"-ela bufou e depois se dirigiu ao ex-namorado.-"Giovanni, vamos esclarecer uma coisa..."

"Vamos sim. Vamos para a sua casa e conversaremos melhor lá."

"Não pode voltar assim do nada e querer que a gente namore."-ela o repreendeu colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Eu fui atrás de você em seu apartamento em Londres e você havia se mudado. Estou te procurando há dois meses!"

"Faz dois anos que moro nesta cidade e só agora me achou? Não se empenhou em me achar."-estava ofendida.-"E eu não fiquei estes dois anos chorando a sua ausência e esperando seu retorno. Segui em frente!"

"É mesmo?"-ele sorriu nada convencido das palavras dela.

"Sim. Estou namorando agora."

"Com quem?"

"Um homem lindo, carinhoso, sensível e muito...mas muito bom de cama."-e apontou para Afrodite.-"Com ele."

"Com ele?"-apontou para o modelo espantado.

"Comigo?"-Afrodite mais espantado ainda.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

AS VOLTAS QUE A VIDA DÁ 

**Capitulo 4:**

Dormir...era o que queria. Mas um som irritante e alto não o deixava dormir. E vinha da sua igualmente irritante vizinha. Alguém estava acelerando o motor de uma moto, provavelmente tentando conserta-la, mas...Helena não tinha moto!

Afrodite sentou-se na cama e tentou se lembrar do que estava havendo. Gemeu ao lembrar no que Helena o havia colocado. Fingir ser seu namorado, apenas para se livrar do ex-detento.

"Por que não foi um pesadelo?"-murmurou e deitou na cama de novo, levando um susto ao perceber que Hank e Duquesa estavam deitados ao seu lado.-"Quem te convidou a entrar em meu quarto, pulguento?"

Levantou-se rapidamente, apenas usando um boxer branco, quando a porta abriu-se de repente Helena entrou com uma caneca fumegante na mão.

"Bom dia, amor!"-falou com um sorriso, que sumiu ao vê-lo em trajes sumários, e depois deu um sorriso malicioso.-"Nossa! Um bom dia mesmo!"

"HELENA!"-puxou o lençol da cama pra se cobrir.-"Não sabe bater na porta não? E o que faz aqui? E por que me chamou de amor?"

"Ora...eu ouvi que já tinha acordado, vim trazer seu café e é costume chamar um noivo de um apelido carinhoso...Amor combina tanto com você!"

"Não somos noivos de verdade!"

"Eu sei...mas o Gio não sabe."-entrega a caneca.-"Não use tanto branco, não combina com você...já é tão clarinho!"

"Virou minha consultora de moda?"-pegou a caneca.-"Preciso me trocar."

"Tá."-sentou-se na cama, olhando para ele. Afrodite estreitou o olhar.-"Ops...quer que eu saia? Até ontem você teria adorado eu estar aqui em seu quarto..."

"Helena..."-ele coloca a caneca em uma mesinha.-"Isso era antes de seu ex-namorado que fugiu da Penitenciaria aparecer."

"Ah...este detalhe."

"Não me agrada em nada a possibilidade dele querer me bater por sua causa!"-sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Tá com medo?"

"Não to com medo! Sei artes marciais e me defender muito bem!"-ela arqueou a sobrancelha e Afrodite apontou para o rosto.-"Sabe o que é isso? Meu rosto! Meu ganha pão! E ele não combina com hematomas e escoriações!"

"Nem com um provável dente quebrado!"-ela completou, irritando-o.-"Ah, o Gio não ia te bater a traição, não se preocupe. Ele avisará pra você quando e onde quer brigar."

"Você me ouviu?"

Passos na escada indicavam que alguém estava subindo para os quartos, Helena segura o rosto de Afrodite entre as mãos e o beija ardorosamente. Máscara da Morte aparece, olha a cena e se retira.

Assim que percebeu que ele se foi, Helena se afasta de Afrodite...hesitante.

"Me conte a verdade...está querendo me punir quando eu disse que você teria que pagar uma babá para Duquesa, não é?"-mantendo-a presa em seus braços.

"Hum..."-pensantiva.-"Inclua o fato de todos na cidade estarem comentando que estou grávida de você agora. Minha empregada me contou hoje cedo."

Afrodite gemeu e a soltou.

"Sinto muito...queria apenas te irritar."

"E conseguiu."

"Era brincadeira!"-suspirou.-"E agora?"

"Agora...vamos manter as aparências. Eu conheço Máscara da Morte, ele vai se tocar que está sobrando e vai embora. E tem mais uma coisa...minha irmã me telefonou hoje cedo...aparentemente falaram para ela que estou para lhe dar um sobrinho e ela tá chegando para te conhecer!"-sorrindo.

"O QUE?"-levantou-se e o lençol caiu, dando a Helena uma visão privilegiada.

"É só manter as aparências. Sabe que esta história veio a calhar? Minha mãe e minha irmã vão parar de me encher para arranjar um pretendente se acharem que tenho um!"

"Não senhora!"-foi direto, se cobrindo de novo.-"Uma coisa é mentir para se livrar do...olha o apelido do delinqüente...Máscara da Morte...outra é mentir para a sua família!"

"Por favor! Você me deve por arruinar minha reputação na cidade!"-apontou o dedo para ele.

"Não te devo nada! Seu cachorro arruinou a reputação da minha Duquesa...e você quer me enlouquecer!"

"São só alguns dias! Depois desmentimos, cuidamos dos nossos cachorros e fim de papo!"-declarou a jovem.

"Fim de papo?"

"Sim."-ela estende a mão para selar o acordo com um aperto.-"Então?"

Afrodite olha para a mão estendida, a segura e puxa Helena para um abraço, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos com o gesto.

"Se não cumprir sua parte no acordo...eu que vou enlouquece-la."-avisou, sorrindo malicioso.

"Não se preocupe...não vou fazer nada de que se arrependa."-entorpecida pelo calor dele.

"Já me arrependi de te conhecer...tomando sol em meu quintal, depois de ter invadido minha casa."-se inclina, aproximando-se dos lábios dela.

"E eu me arrependo de tentando ser gentil com você..."

"Usando aquele shorts minúsculos perto de mim..."-tocando os lábios dela.

"Com coisa que não gostou da visão."-beijando-o.

Enquanto se beijavam, o lençol que Afrodite mantinha preso ao seu corpo caiu, e Helena pode sentir todo o calor da pele daquele homem em contato com suas mãos. Ele a mantinha presa em seus braços, que afrouxaram um pouco para melhor explorar com as mãos o corpo delgado de Helena.

Quando perceberam, Afrodite a deitou em sua cama, pressionando o corpo de Helena por sob o seu, uma mão a segurava pela nuca, intensificando o beijo que a cada momento era mais quente e apaixonado. Com a outra mão, deslizou da cintura dela para os quadris, e em seguida para a coxa, mal coberta pelas saias.

"Hum...Hum..."-alguém pigarreou na porta. Era Giovanni.-"Helena...a Monstrega chegou!"

"Quem?"-Afrodite levantou-se e percebeu constrangido que o beijo de Helena surtiu um certo efeito em seu corpo. Cobriu-se com um travesseiro.

"Maddie chegou?"-ela levantou-se rapidamente, saindo pela porta.-"Minha irmã!"-volta e olha para Afrodite.-"Amor...toma um banho frio, tá?"

Ficaram os dois homens parados para trás, um dentro do quarto e o outro na porta. Afrodite segurava o travesseiro como se fosse um escudo protetor, e Giovanni o olhava como se não fosse nada.

"Poderia fechar a porta para que eu possa me vestir?"-perguntou Afrodite polidamente.

"Não sei qual é a sua."-falou friamente.-"Mas você não é o tipo de pessoa com que Helena se envolveria. Se estiver aprontando alguma...acabo com você!"

"Hã...que..."-engole seco.-"O que disse?"

"Estou de olho em você!"-avisou, saindo em seguida.

"Era o que me faltava...Um fã de Robert de Niro, versão mafioso malvado!"-suspirou e percebeu que os cachorros estavam o tempo todo no quarto, presenciando tudo.-"O que estão olhando? É tudo culpa de vocês e seus hormônios descontrolados!"

Hank respondeu com um latido.

"Calado!"-resmungou se dirigindo ao banheiro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cerca de meia hora depois, estava devidamente vestido e desceu para tomar um desjejum, esperando não encontrar o tal Máscara ao menos em sua cozinha. Ouviu vozes femininas, risadas e reconheceu entre elas Helena. Chegou à cozinha e ela conversava com uma garota parecida com ela, com exceção de ter cabelos mais curtos, e vestir-se formalmente.

"Amor!"-Helena o chama, levantando-se e o abraçando.-"Maddie, este é o Afrodite!"

"Prazer!"-ele estende a mão e a garota o cumprimenta com um sorriso.

"Minha irmã fisgou um modelo! Nossa!"-ela ri.-"Ainda bem que se livrou daquele traste do Giovanni!"

"Ele não é tão mal assim, Maddie!"

"Hellie...ele foi preso por assalto a mão armada aos quatorze anos, aos dezesseis mandou dez garotos do reformatório para o hospital e liderou uma gangue de rua aos quinze! Ele mandava em garotos maiores que ele!"-dizia Maddie.

"E-ele fez isso!"-Afrodite espantou-se.

"Foi um período de rebeldia. Todo adolescente passa por isso."-dizia Helena.

Todo adolescente com tendências homicidas, pensou Afrodite engolindo em seco, depois reparou que o tal delinqüente estava em seu jardim.

"O que ele está fazendo?"-perguntou.

"Eu o contratei para ser seu jardineiro, Amor. Mask precisava de trabalho pra ficar na cidade, juntar um dinheiro pra ir embora."-respondeu inocente.

"Vem cá...não era para ele ir embora o mais rápido possível? E você contrata um cara que me odeia para cuidar de meu jardim? Ele tem objetos afiados em seu poder agora!"-aflito.

"Sim...mas como ele pode ir embora sem dinheiro?"

"Eu empresto para ele...aliás, eu dou o dinheiro para ele!"-falou o modelo.

"Ele é orgulhoso demais pra aceitar sua generosidade, Amor."-apertando as bochechas dele e lhe dando uma bitoquinha.

"Acho que seu namorado está certo, Hellie. Manter seu ex perto não é legal!"-comentou a irmã.

"Eu sei que deveria estar odiando o Mask...mas não consigo! A gente passou por tanta coisa legal juntos. Apesar dos pesares..."

"E eu tenho que agüentar ele?"-apontando para o homem no jardim.

"Por que não?"-Helena pergunta colocando as mãos na cintura.-"Maddie, o que acha realmente? Maddie?"

"Hã?"-Maddie foi "acordada", estava absorta olhando Giovanni cuidando dos jardins sem camisa, apenas de calça jeans surrada.-"Acho que ficarei em sua casa alguns dias."

"Que?"-os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Mamãe pediu que eu cuidasse de você, achava que estava grávida mesmo!"-riu da cara de espanto de Afrodite.-"Minha irmã já me esclareceu que a grávida é a sua cachorra e não ela. Por isso estávamos rindo."

"Se tudo foi resolvido, então é melhor a gente contar também que..."-Afrodite ia dizer que o namoro também era falso, mas Helena o chutou, aproveitando que Maddie "admirava" o jardim mais uma vez.-"AAAAaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Que foi?"-Maddie assustou-se.

"Câimbras!"-respondeu Helena.-"Não comeu banana hoje, Amor? Sabe que deve comer bananas todas as manhãs!"

"Com licença!"-ele pede entre os dentes, arrastando Helena para a outra sala.-"Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Não falei que não éramos namorados. Ela acha que somos!"

"Se não está grávida, então não precisamos mentir mais!"

"Hum...com coisa que não gostaria de que fossemos realmente namorados."-falou maliciosa, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

"Está me pedindo em namoro?"-perguntou desconfiado.

"Por que não? Somos adultos, nos sentimos bem um ao lado do outro...nossos cachorros se amam e terão uma família juntos."

"Você é maluca!"-segurando-a pela cintura.

"Faremos o seguinte, vou sair com a Maddie, fazer compras...e a deixo em casa com o Giovanni...e venho para cá para lhe fazer uma surpresa a noite. Que tal?"-beijando-o levemente.

"Sério?"

"Sim...quero que fique aqui e se prepare para mim, para mais tarde a noite."

"Com uma condição..."

"Qual?"

"Para de me chamar de Amor."

"Tá."-ele a beija e volta para a cozinha.-"Amoooooooorrrrrr! Vou sair com a Maddie!"

Afrodite a vê saindo com a irmã, não teve tempo de ficar bravo com ela. Vai para fora e dá de cara com Giovanni, olhando-o friamente.

"Lindo dia, não?"

Ele faz um gesto com os dedos: "Estou de olho em você.", e sai.

"Quero voltar para Londres."-murmura, entrando na casa e trancando a porta.

Continua...

Querem saber como será a noite de Helena e Afrodite? Aguardem!rsrsrrsrsr


	5. Chapter 5

AS VOLTAS QUE A VIDA DÁ 

**Nota: to de volta!!! o/**

**Fic Betado por Kagome-chn LP.**

**Capitulo 5:**

Ficou trancado na casa, observando o "jardineiro" cuidando do seu gramado, como se não houvesse feito uma ameaça a sua vida há pouco.

- Isso é ridículo! -falou para Hank que permanecia deitado no sofá próximo com Duquesa do seu lado.- Helena é louca em contratar seu ex-namorado psicótico e ex-detento para cuidar da minha casa! E se ele planeja me matar, picar em miúdos, e guardar em um freezer e espalhar meus restos mortais pela vizinhança...ou me dar de prato principal para vocês!

Hank resmungou em resposta e começou a se coçar.

- Claro, me ignore sua bola felpuda, vira-lata! - apontou para o cãozinho. - Não me esqueci que em parte tem culpa da minha vida ter virado do avesso. Você e aquela louca da Helena! E o fato dela ter belas pernas não suaviza sua culpa! - sentou-se ao lado dos cães e suspirou.

Hank colocou a cabeça no colo de Afrodite e suspirou. Em resposta, o rapaz começou a coçar atrás da orelha do animal.

- O que a sua dona tem que... Que... Droga!

Foi quando o celular tocou, assustando-o e atendendo de imediato.

- Alô?

- Afrodite! Sou eu, lembra de mim? Saori Kido sua empresária? - a voz do outro lado estava nervosa. Ele gemeu em resposta. - O que houve? Não resolveu o assunto com a sua cachorrinha? E a campanha como fica? Todos esperam ver seu rosto em todas as revistas do mundo! Você que me arruinar? Acabar comigo? Tem métodos mais rápidos de me matar!

- Calma Saori, eu...

- EU ESTOU CALMA! - gritou, fazendo-o se afastar um pouco do aparelho.

- Vou precisar de mais alguns dias para resolver umas coisas e embarco para Londres, está bem? - tentou tranqüilizá-la.

- Você tem uma semana para se decidir e embarcar no próximo vôo para a Grécia, onde iremos fotografar a campanha! - a empresária determinou, desligando o telefone.

- O que me falta acontecer agora? - perguntou olhando para os céus.

A porta que julgava trancada se abriu e o italiano entrou, o olhou com cara de poucos amigos, se dirigiu à cozinha e retornou com um copo de limonada, mas antes de sair da casa, fez um gesto com os dedos: "Estou de olho em você.", saindo em seguida, fechando a porta.

De repente, seu celular tocou de novo, assustando-o. Não reconheceu o número, mas mesmo assim o atendeu.

- Amoooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrr!!!! - Helena chamou com voz manhosa, do outro lado.

- Onde pegou o número do meu celular????

- Peguei seu celular e vi o número da sua mãe, liguei para ela e conversamos e...

- Ligou para a minha mãe?!?! - incrédulo.

- Sim! Quando disse que era a sua namorada, Dite... Ah, ela ficou tão feliz! Disse algo sobre agora ter esperanças de ter netos.

- Dite?!

- Apelido carinhoso, Amor.

- Helena...chega! - Afrodite esfregava a testa que começava a latejar. - Essa situação está saindo do controle, sabia? Você saiu e me deixou com um psicopata no meu jardim!

- Dite, calma. Olha, daqui vou para o hotel que minha irmã está hospedada e depois vou para casa e ser só sua. Por isso, quero que fique me esperando... Arrumadinho para mim. - ela diz com voz sensual.

Afrodite ponderou sobre o duplo sentido daquela frase.

- Não demore, está bem? - ele disse por último, antes de desligar o celular e olhar para Hank. - Ela vai me enlouquecer, não é?

"_Fique me esperando... Arrumadinho para mim..."_

Estas últimas palavras fizeram Afrodite imaginar que Helena tinha idéias mais prazerosas para aquela noite.

- O que acham?- perguntou aos cachorrinhos que só abanaram os rabos em resposta.- O que vocês sabem? Só sabem dormir, coçar, lamber suas partes íntimas...Hmmm, acham que ela está a fim?

Ficou andando de um lado a outro na sala, pensando nisso. E os cãezinhos o acompanhavam movendo as cabeças.

- Mas é claro que ela me quer! Por que então mandaria a irmã para um hotel, se na casa dela tem muitos quartos? Privacidade! Para nós dois! –falou exultante para os cachorros. - Agora, preciso me livrar do jardineiro da máfia!

Foi até a janela onde viu "Máscara da Morte" recolhendo folhas secas e limpando o gramado. Ele não iria embora se pedisse, afinal estava ali pra infernizá-lo por causa de Helena, o considerava parcialmente culpado pela moça não querer reatar o namoro com o ex-delinqüente juvenil. Foi então que uma idéia se formulou em sua mente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

O ex-namorado de Helena naquele instante estava ocupando-se em terminar de recolher as folhas secas do jardim. Estava pensando consigo em como Helena poderia estar namorando um sujeito tão afetado quanto este modelo? Ele não fazia o tipo dela. Helena era acostumada a viver grandes emoções e o tal Afrodite parecia ser uma pessoa mais preocupada em não amassar as roupas caras quando se sentava.

Foi quando avistou o namorado de Helena se aproximando rapidamente. A idéia de que ele era o namorado da sua Helena agora o fez fechar a cara de raiva.

- Ainda bem que está aqui. -dizia Afrodite apressado. - Preciso de sua ajuda!

- Minha ajuda? – desconfiou.

-Sim! Acho que começamos com o pé errado a nossa relação de amizade e...

-Não somos amigos.

-Tá, que seja! Bem... – Afrodite respira fundo – Que tal esquecermos a maneira que nos conhecemos e recomeçar do zero, por Helena? Ela ficaria triste se você por acaso moer minha cara e eu te processar por agressão.

-Está bem. Posso tentar não te bater, por ela. Mas não somos amigos. -afirmou o italiano. - E que favor é este que você está falando?

-Bem... Queria fazer uma surpresa para a Helena. Então, encomendei uma espécie de rosa rara para dar de presente a ela e queria que fosse buscá-la.

-Onde?

-Pertinho daqui. Em Londres.

-Londres?!? - espantou-se.

-É. Eu pago as despesas com a viagem. - dizia empurrando o italiano para dentro da casa. - Agora se arrume, pega suas malas e pode usar um dos meus carros na garagem para ir ao aeroporto! Tudo por minha conta! Aqui o endereço da floricultura! Boa viagem!! - finalizou fechando a porta da cozinha e na frente do rosto surpresa do ex-namorado de Helena.

"Máscara da Morte" ficou parado, sem entender nada, olhando para a porta, depois para o papel em sua mão e pensou. Poderia pegar a tal rosa rara e dar a Helena, dizendo que era presente seu, e assim mostrar a ela que podia ser uma pessoa sensível e romântica. Depois iria moer a cara do fresquinho.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Afrodite viu com satisfação o carro de seu "rival" sumir na curva da estrada e olhou para o relógio. Ainda tinha tempo para se arrumar e esperar Helena. Lembrou do corpo maravilhoso da jovem e sorriu. Era seu dia de sorte.

Ligou para a floricultura local e fez sua encomenda, prometendo pagar em dobro se fosse entregue imediatamente. Visando o pagamento, o entregador chegou rapidamente com centenas de rosas vermelhas.

Subiu e tomou um longo banho. Após o banho, vestido com um robbie de seda, secou seus longos cabelos. Espalhou pela casa, ao longo da escada, até o quarto, as pétalas de rosas, perfumando o ambiente.

Ouviu o som de um carro que chegava e estacionava em frente a sua casa. Depois, a porta se abrindo e os cãezinhos fazendo festa para o recém chegado, ouviu também o som de saltos, denotando que era uma mulher.

- Helena!

Afrodite retirou o robbie, ficando completamente nu e colocou uma rosa vermelha nos lábios, esperando ansiosamente por ela.

Então os passos se aproximaram do quarto. Abriram a porta.

- Helena querida, que bagunça é...MEU DEUS!!!!!!!!!!

Uma senhora com seus sessenta anos entrou no quarto, vendo Afrodite naquela situação, ela colocou a mão na boca, arregalando os olhos horrorizada.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!-ela gritou escandalizada!

-QUEM É A SENHORA?!?!?! – ele perguntou nervoso, escondendo sua anatomia com um travesseiro.

- TARADO!!!! – gritou a velha, atacando Afrodite com sua bolsa.-O QUE FEZ COM A SENHORITA HELENA? SEU...SEU...TARADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-PARA! PARA COM ISSO! EU NÃO FIZ NADA COM ELA!

-ATACA ELE HANK! COMA ESTA...COISA DO PECADO DELE!

Hank apenas olhou, sem entender, subiu na cama latindo para ambos.

- O que está havendo aqui?

Ambos se voltaram para a porta, onde Helena e sua irmã Maddie que acabaram de chegar, com sacolas de compras. As duas garotas olharam a cena entre o espanto e o divertimento.

-Afrodite? – Helena o olhou. O rapaz segurava o travesseiro com uma mão e a outra o braço da idosa que o atacava. – Atrapalhamos algo?

-Que? NÃO! – berrou Afrodite. – Quem é esta maluca?

-A senhora Murray...minha empregada. – diz Helena, já vermelha por segurar o riso. Sua irmã, no entanto, estava escorada na parede do corredor, rindo às gargalhadas. – Senhora Murray, este é meu...namorado Afrodite.

A senhora abaixa o braço, se ajeitando.

-Prazer, senhor. – diz com firmeza, pegando sua bolsa. – Irei para meu quarto, senhorita. Boa noite.

E saiu sem olhar para trás.

-Eu...eu também vou...hahahahahahahaha – Maddie avisou, saindo também e continuando a rir.

- Está é a surpresa para mim? – ele perguntou com certo tom de irritação.

-Surpresa? – ela parecia não ter entendido.

-Hoje mais cedo no telefone! "Vou ser sua! Fique me esperando... Arrumadinho para mim!" – disse imitando uma voz feminina e meio irritante.

-Ah, isso? Era que eu ia fazer um jantar especial e...você pensou bobagem!

-Eu?

-Sim! – ela apontou o dedo para ele. – É típico de um homem achar que tudo se resume a sexo!

-Eu...eu...você deu a entender isso! – defendeu-se.

-Homens são todos iguais e... – ela olhou para o corpo de Afrodite, que voltou a se cobrir com o travesseiro. – Bem...nem todos são iguais.

-Gostou do que viu?

Afrodite sorriu malicioso e riu quando Helena ficou vermelha, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta. Desanimado, jogou o travesseiro na cama e se cobriu rapidamente puxando o lençol quando a garota entrou novamente no quarto de maneira intempestiva.

-Olha, me desculpe. Devia ter avisado que a senhora Murray voltava hoje de viagem. Ela é praticamente de casa e tem as chaves. E eu não imaginava que você iria me esperar assim, totalmente nu! Achando que eu ia me jogar em seus braços...fazer amor com você a noite toda... – fica ofegante. – a noite todinha. BOA NOITE! – sai novamente do quarto, fechando a porta.

O rapaz ficou estático um momento e suspirou, largando o lençol e procurando suas roupas. Ela era maluca, se dizia. Então a porta se abre novamente e Helena entra, o agarrando e lhe dando um longo beijo, de maneira tão inesperada que ambos caem sobre a cama.

Enquanto isso, Hank e Duquesa dormiam em uma almofada jogada ao chão, nem se importando com os sons que vinham da cama.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

AS VOLTAS QUE A VIDA DÁ 

**Nota: to de volta!!! o/**

**Capitulo 6:**

Helena acordou, espreguiçando-se na cama. Sorriu ao ver Afrodite acordado, com a cabeça apoiada na palma da mão e o cotovelo no travesseiro, admirando-a, com um sorriso.

- Bom dia.-ele lhe disse.

- Bom dia.-ela lhe respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo em seus lábios.- Dormiu bem?

- Muito bem.-sorriu.

- Bem, eu vou descer e preparar um café da manhã para nós dois.-disse a jovem, mas ele fez um gesto negativo com o dedo em riste.

- Não. Eu irei descer e fazer o nosso café.

- Nossa! Não sabia que era tão cavalheiro!

Afrodite a beijou mais uma vez e levantou-se da cama. Helena assobiou admirando a visão do seu corpo nu de costas. Ele se cobriu imediatamente com a calça.

Vestiu-se e saiu do quarto acenando. Helena suspirou e deitou na cama, olhando os cachorrinhos que dormiam em cima da poltrona. Hank acordou e olhou para a dona, balançando a cauda.

- Acha que é ele, Hank?-o cãozinho resmungou.-Eu também acho que é.

O modelo desceu até a cozinha, assobiando feliz e estancou diante da senhora Murray, que estava com uma vassoura e balde nas mãos. Ela o encarou, séria. Olhou-o dos pés a cabeça e saiu sem dizer nada.

- Ela ainda está se recuperando do susto.-disse Maddie, e somente agora ele reparava que ela estava ali.

- Sobre ontem a noite...-tentava se explicar, sem graça.

- Tudo bem.-disse se servindo de uma caneca de café com creme.- E aí? Quais as suas intenções com minha irmãzinha?

Ele sorriu, arrumando uma bandeja com o café prometido a Helena.

- Sua irmã entrou em minha vida como se fosse um furacão!

- Ela causa este efeito.-riu enquanto sorvia o café.- Gosta dela?

- Acredito que sim...Sim!

- Bom saber.

Afrodite pegou a bandeja e subiu de volta ao quarto, assobiando. Maddie esperou que ele sumisse da sua visão e pegou o celular, discando um número.

- Alô? Mamãe!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helena entrou no chuveiro cantarolando e começou a lavar os cabelos. E então, lembrou: "Oh, meu Deus! Como foi que deixei isso acontecer?"

Não era de seu feitio se entregar a um homem desta maneira, mal conhecia seu charmoso vizinho. Ela não era a criatura mais responsável do planeta, mas o que fez foi o ato mais excitante e também o mais impulsivo de sua vida.

Talvez seu pai estivesse certo. No dia que anunciou que iria sair de casa e cuidar da própria vida, seu pai foi taxativo em afirmar que ela não era capaz de cuidar de si mesma. Mal saiu de casa e se envolveu com um tipo encrenqueiro e brigão, depois que terminou o relacionamento passou algum tempo solteira e sem namoricos, até a chegada de Afrodite.

Outro pensamento veio a sua mente. Foram tão inconseqüentes! Não se lembraram de nenhum tipo de proteção! E se aquela noite tivesse conseqüências indesejadas? Gemeu...por pelo menos vinte minutos ficou se lamentando.

Saiu do banho e viu Afrodite esperando-a na cama, com a bandeja de café da manhã, apenas de cueca. Ele a brindou com um belo sorriso ao vê-la. Mas ao ver a palidez de Helena, percebeu que algo poderia estar errado.

- Vem cá. Sua expressão me diz que precisamos ter uma conversa.

- Acho que... Sabe o que esquecemos?-e sentou-se ao lado dele.

Afrodite tomou-lhe a mão e beijou as pontas dos seus dedos.

- Eu sei que fomos imprudentes, mas lhe asseguro que sou perfeitamente saudável.

- Eu também. Mas não é este o problema...

- Quer dizer...você não tem nenhuma proteção contra gravidez?

- Nenhuma. Eu não tenho um namorado, não estava saindo com ninguém. Não via motivos para usar, entende?

O orgulho masculino de Afrodite aflorou quando percebeu que Helena não costumava ter amantes, mas a preocupação logo apareceu. Apertando a mão dela, olhou-a de modo significativo.

- Helena, acho que é cedo para nos preocuparmos com isso. Se acontecer o que você teme, prometo que lidaremos com isso juntos.

Ao ver que ela não respondia, Afrodite insistiu:

- Ei... Já admitimos que sentimos algo especial um pelo outro, não é? Nossos cachorros se amam, são almas gêmeas. Não pode ser tão ruim assim, não é mesmo?

Helena olhou para os cachorrinhos confortavelmente aconchegados na poltrona e sorriu.

- Talvez não seja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já era meio dia quando Helena e Maddie chegaram ao centro da cidade de Drasmoor para fazer algumas compras para casa. Afrodite ficou em casa tentando provar à senhora Murray que não era um tarado.

Estava na fila do caixa do pequeno supermercado quando notou diante da loja uma aglomeração de câmeras e repórteres diante da entrada do estabelecimento. Meio distraída imaginou o que estaria acontecendo e perguntou a uma cliente que conseguiu passar pelos repórteres e entrar.

- Parece que a namorada de uma celebridade está aqui.-comentou a moça.

- Srta Frost! Srta Frost!-um dos repórteres gritou, quando a avistou do lado de fora.- É verdade que mantêm um tórrido romance com o top model Afrodite há meses?

- Está grávida? Quando nascerá o bebê?

- É verdade que irão se casar em Barbados?

- Ele sabe quem é seu pai?

- O Secretário Frost aprova o seu namoro com um modelo?

- É verdade que foi seu pai quem ordenou a prisão de seu ex-namorado?

- O que? Não! De onde tiraram isso?-ela ficou atordoada ao ser cercada pelos repórteres e paparazzis, que tiraram fotos sem parar.-Me deixem passar! Maddie!

- OW! Afastem da minha irmãzinha!-a outra empurrava os repórteres, arrastando Helen pela mão para o carro.- Não é da conta de vocês!

- Srta Helena Frost! Então não está morando com Afrodite, o rosto de beleza masculina perfeita que representa uma das maiores marcas da moda mundial? Dizem que o romance começou graças aos seus cachorros! É verdade que a cadelinha premiada de Afrodite está fazendo greve de fome por que ele não deixou que visse Hank? Acha que o seu passado é impedimento para que possam se casar?

- Sem comentários!-Helena fechou o vidro do carro e Maddie acelerou saindo de lá rapidamente.-Meu Deus! O que é isso?

- Seu namorado é uma celebridade do mundo da moda. Claro que a imprensa de fofoca ia cair em cima quando soubessem!

- Mas como sabiam?

- Não era para ele estar fotografando uma nova campanha? Aposto que alguém de dentro da agência informou estes abutres onde ele estava escondido e do porque dele ainda não ter voltado a Londres.

- Papai vai surtar!-escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, ela gemeu.

- Ora, papai não é nenhum monstro! Ele não acha nada demais você namorar um modelo. Mas quando a mamãe soube...-respondeu Maddie que se calou quando percebeu que falou demais.

- Você ligou para os nossos pais para fofocar!

- Eles estavam preocupados com você achando que estava solitária demais desde que o delinqüente do seu ex namorado foi embora.

- E agora?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naquele momento, Afrodite estava nos jardins de sua casa tendo os cachorrinhos por perto, andando a sua frente. Seu celular tocou naquele instante e ele o atendeu.

- Sim?

- Que história é esta de que está namorando uma artista plástica e ela estar grávida?-uma voz feminina e alterada foi logo indagando.- Como pode ser tão irresponsável!

- Saori? Não é bem isso. Helena não está grávida e...quem te contou tudo isso?

- Toda a imprensa de fofoca está se indagando quem é a mulher que laçou um dos solteiros mais cobiçados da Europa? Se ele já tem um herdeiro a caminho. Que contas são essas que eu recebi em seu nome? Bercinho? Carrinho de bebê? Uma agência de baby sitter me ligou para marcar entrevistas com candidatas a babás. E não quer que especulem que sua namorada não esteja grávida?

- Isso tudo é para a Duquesa e seus filhotes.-explicou Afrodite.

- Uma babá? Nem eu contrato babás para o meu gato!-Saori exasperou-se.

Nisso, Afrodite viu uma moto se aproximando e reconheceu seu ocupante, que o fitava com extrema raiva. Giovanni.

- Saori querida, tenho que desligar. Estão querendo me assassinar.-desligou o celular e sorriu para o italiano, que estacionava a moto e se aproximava perigosamente.- Como foi a sua viagem a Londres?

- Seu almofadinha mentiroso! Não havia nenhuma flor especial encomendada para a Helena! Você me queria longe daqui!

Começou a correr atrás do modelo, que não quis esperar e tratou de desviar dele. Uma caçada no estilo gato e rato teve início entre os canteiros do jardim. Giovanni "Máscara da Morte" perseguia implacavelmente Afrodite.

- MALDITO! VOLTE AQUI E ME ENFRENTE COMO UM HOMEM!

- SOCORRO!!!!!

Hank e Duquesa olhavam a cena, movendo as cabecinhas, sem entender muito bem o que acontecia. A atenção dos cãezinhos desviou-se com a chegada de um automóvel, onde estavam Helena e Maddie, que olhavam boquiabertas a "perseguição".

- A sorte dele é que ele é bonito...-murmurou Helena sem acreditar no que via.

- Puxa! Como eles correm!

Helena desceu do carro imediatamente, colocando as mãos na cintura, observando melhor a bagunça instaurada nos jardins. Respirou fundo.

- Parem com isso imediatamente!-gritou a plenos pulmões, fazendo os dois homens estancarem.-O que está havendo?

-Ele quer me matar!-Afrodite aponta para o Máscara.

- EU vou matá-lo!-confirmou Máscara, olhando Afrodite com ódio mortal.

Maddie desceu do carro apressada, ficando ao lado da irmã.

- Hellie...

- Não sejam infantis!-Helena suspirou, ignorando a irmã que tentava chamar sua atenção.

- Este almofadinha te roubou de mim!

- Não...-Helena ia protestar.

- Não posso ter roubado algo que nunca foi seu!-todos se espantaram com a declaração de Afrodite.- Helena não é um objeto para pertencer a uma ou outra pessoa.

-Ela é ...

- É a Minha Namorada!-responde Afrodite zangado.- Até o cachorro dela gosta mais de mim do que de você!

- Seu...-Máscara avançou contra ele, que se colocou em posição de lutador de boxe.-Mas o que é isso?

- Fui campeão quatro anos seguidos na Universidade de Oxford de boxe peso pena!-avisou o modelo.-Como acha que eu ganhei estes músculos bem definidos e perfeitos?

-Ele lutou boxe?-Helena surpresa.

- Hellie, olhe no portão.

- Sua...bixinha!-Máscara ia agredi-lo, mas Afrodite desvia do primeiro soco com elegância e desfere um soco no nariz do italiano, fazendo-o recuar com a mão sobre o mesmo. Ele retira a mão e a vê ensangüentada.-Bocê quebrou beu bariz!

Um flash de uma máquina fotográfica atraiu a atenção de todos, onde um fotógrafo paparazzi acabava de registrar o ocorrido, e ao seu lado um câmera man e uma repórter.

- Tentei avisar.-suspirou Maddie, resignada, olhando os rostos espantados de Helena e a confusão no rosto de Afrodite.

- Que furo! Afrodite brigando por amor!-disse eufórica a repórter.

- Modelo dito como sendo frágil e delicado derrota com um soco certeiro um ex-líder de gangue por uma mulher!-o fotógrafo continuava a tirar fotos.-Não ficava entusiasmado com modelos desde que filmaram aquela modelo latina com o namorado na praia transando ao ar livre!

- O que?-Afrodite olhava para Helena.-Droga! Odeio paparazzis!

- Fomos seguidas!-lamentou-se a artista plástica.

- Beu dariz...

- O lugar está abarrotado de repórteres!-Maddie avisou, vendo mais carros chegarem.

Helena olhou para a moto de Máscara da Morte e em seguida para Afrodite, que sorriu compreendendo o que ela queria.

- Então, o que vamos fazer?

- Você quem decide, Helena.

Ela sorriu e Afrodite subiu na moto, ligando-a. Helena suspendeu a saia e subiu na garupa, como se fosse a coisa mais natural que já havia feito em sua vida.

- Vamos sair daqui!-ela pediu e o enlaçou pela cintura.-Eu ensino o caminho que vai tomar.

- Sim senhorita. Segure-se.

- HEI! Binha bóto!-protestou Máscara da Morte.

O portão elétrico abriu quando Maddie o acionou, Afrodite acelerou e atravessou o grupo de repórteres, forçados a se afastarem, sumindo a alta velocidade pela rua.

- Binha Boto...-lamentou Máscara da Morte e Maddie o empurrou para dentro da casa.

- Vamos cuidar deste nariz...Hank, Duquesa!-ela chamou os cachorrinhos, que ergueram as orelhinhas, olhando para ela.-Pega!

Imediatamente,avançaram contra os repórteres latindo furiosos, forçando-os a saírem dos jardins. Voltaram imponentes para dentro da propriedade e o portão fechou-se por controle remoto. Os dois se colocaram em guarda, rosnando e bufando para o grupo no portão.

Continua...

Nota: calma...tamos chegando ao final.


	7. Chapter 7

AS VOLTAS QUE A VIDA DÁ 

**Capitulo 7:**

Em uma pousada a três quilômetros de Drasmoor.

Recostados na cabeceira da cama do quarto de casal que ocupavam, Helena e Afrodite compartilhavam de uma larga tigela de pipoca, diante da TV.

-Ponha naquele canal de fofocas, amor.-ela pediu.

Logo, a apresentadora de um programa de notícias sobre celebridades começou a informar:

-Parece que o Secretário de Defesa Edward Frost terá mais com que se preocupar do que com questões políticas. Todos sabem que o bom político sempre teve problemas com a filha rebelde.

Helena sentou-se ereta, e Afrodite assobiou, porque ela deixou cair o lençol, ficando com os seios à mostra. A tela mostrou Afrodite esmurrando Giovanni e, logo em seguida, suas longas pernas de fora, na parte traseira da moto do ex-namorado.

-Belo soco!-ela comentou.

-Belas pernas! Seu pai é um militar?-Afrodite indagou surpreso.-Secretário de Defesa da Rainha?

-Nunca associou nossos nomes?-ela se defendeu.

-Não me ligo a política.

A apresentadora continuou a falar:

-Será que o polêmico modelo e a rebelde artista formarão o casal mais tórrido dos últimos meses? Ou este romance irá atrapalhar a carreira do Secretário Frost? O engraçado é a maneira que descobrimos como o casal se conheceu e se apaixonaram. Foram aproximados por seus cachorrinhos!

-Que passado rebelde é este o seu?-ele insistiu.

Helena desligou a televisão, caiu de volta na cama e cobriu-se com o lençol, não deixando a cabeça de fora.

-Hellie...

-Coisas de adolescente...grafite, beberagem, roubo de carros...

Afrodite começou a rir, fazendo-a sair de debaixo da coberta.

-Meu Deus, eu namoro uma criminosa!-debochou, e depois ficou sério.-Roubou mesmo carros?

-Um só. E depois de uma festa. Estávamos embriagados e éramos imprudentes.

-Você e o "Máscara da Morte"?

-Sim. Tenho certeza de que meus pais estão a caminho...e minha mãe é terrível!

-Calma. Não deve ser tão ruim assim?

-É sim.-Helena aconchegou-se contra o corpo forte dele e achou delicioso sentir a firmeza de seus músculos.

-Humm...Quantos pacotes de camisinha você comprou a caminho daqui, sr. Afrodite? Dois? Três? Será que quatro?-provocou-o.

Só de ouvi-la mencionar aquilo, um arrepio passou pela espinha de Afrodite.

-Digamos que eu pretenda fazer amor com você até que peça água.

-Prove!-ela o desafiou e mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos claros, puxando-o de encontro a sua boca, num beijo apaixonado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helena retirou o braço de Afrodite de cima de seu peito e prendeu a respiração quando ele gemeu em seu sono e virou-se de lado. Pegou o celular e olhou para ver as mensagens. Haviam mais de vinte e todas eram da sua mãe. Suspirou.

Foi para a saleta ao lado do quarto, para não acordar Afrodite e discou para casa. Maddie atendeu.

-Onde está?-foi logo perguntando.

-Me escondendo.-respondeu.-E os repórteres?

-Acampados na calçada em frente a sua casa.

-E o Giovanni?

-Reclamando o tempo todo que vocês roubaram a moto dele.

-Avise que amanhã eu devolvo. Eu recebi mensagens da mamãe...

-Eu sei. Ela disse que vem pra cá!-Maddie suspirou.-Acho que o papai não liga para o que está havendo. A mamãe que tem fixação pela imagem!

-Eu sei. Amanhã apareço por aí.

-Bom mesmo. Duquesa e Hank estão saudosos. Beijos!

-Bye-bye.-e desligou o celular, voltando a olhar para o rapaz adormecido na cama.

Talvez esta seja a sua maior e mais deliciosa loucura. E começou a não ter arrependimento nenhum do que fazia. Caminhou de volta para a cama, e se aconchegou a ele novamente, sendo abraçado. Não demorou a dormir, embalada pela sua respiração e os batimentos de seu coração.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mas que droga!-resmungou Giovanni, sentado no sofá da enorme casa. Os cãezinhos estavam deitados no tapete, perto dele.

-Ainda bravo?-Maddie perguntou, olhando para o rapaz.-Falei com Hellie. Ela disse que devolve sua moto amanhã.

-Tomara que o Mauricinho empertigado não arranhe a pintura dela!-resmungou novamente.

Maddie o observou discretamente, sentando ao lado dele. Estava com um curativo improvisado no nariz que o deixava medonho de se olhar a primeira vista, mas o fato dele estar sem camisa, pois a dele havia se sujado de sangue, a deixou com a boca seca, ao admirar seu tórax bem definido.

-Que foi?-ele perguntou a queima-roupa.

-Nada.-ela limpou a garganta.-Não pode colocar uma camisa?

-Poderia. Mas estou à vontade assim.

-Eu não estou à vontade.

-Que pena!-ele sorriu.

-Está me provocando?-ela o encarou.

-Diz você. Há dias que fica me observando. Aliás, desde o tempo que namorava sua irmã, ficava me secando.-sorriso malicioso.

Maddie abriu a boca, chocada. Pensou em responder a altura, mas a voz não saia. Levantou-se, em um gesto que demonstrava seu nervosismo. Os cachorrinhos levantaram as cabeças e orelhas como se quisessem acompanhar a discussão.

-Não seja ridículo! Eu namorava um importante advogado! Por que iria ficar...paquerando você?-desdenhou, os cachorrinhos olharam para Giovanni, como se quisessem ver a reação dele.

-Porque eu sou muito mais homem que qualquer outro que já namorou?-os dois animais voltaram o olhar para Maddie.

-É o homem mais convencido que eu já conheci em minha vida!-ela deu as costas para sair, mas ele a pegou pelo pulso.

Em um puxão, a trouxe de volta para perto dele, direto entre seus braços, que a seguraram firme contra seu corpo.

-Diz isso olhando para mim.-provocou.

Hank e Duquesa balançaram os rabinhos, interessados no que ocorria.

-Você é...-a respiração dela estava ofegante e o coração disparou, ainda mais com a proximidade da boca dele da sua.-o homem mais...convencido...arrogante e...

-E?-lábios bem pertos dos dela...roçando-os.

-O mais sexy...-suspirou, pouco antes dele a beijar de maneira voraz.

O beijo incontrolável, as mãos que se exploravam apressadas e ansiosas. Giovanni a conduzia para seu quarto, sem encerrar o beijo, derrubando um vaso no caminho.

Os cãezinhos saíram de perto, como se fosse para dar privacidade ao casal e foram deitar na caminha improvisada entre as almofadas da sala de estar jogadas no chão. Levantaram as cabecinhas assustados minutos depois, quando ouviram Maddie gritar o nome de Deus, mas em um tom de felicidade. Hank resmungou e voltou a deitar, esperando que os humanos fizessem menos barulho e o deixassem dormir sossegado com sua companheira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, como havia combinado, Helena e Afrodite retornaram para a casa. Preferiram entrar pela casa dela, já que a residência do rapaz estava cercada por repórteres, e passaram para a outra propriedade pelo buraco na cerca que as dividia.

Entraram na casa, e estranharam o silêncio. Deduziram que tanto Maddie quanto Giovanni haviam saído, e como estavam com fome, foram diretamente para a cozinha prepararem algo para o desjejum.

Mas, Giovnni e Maddie estavam na casa ainda, precisamente no quarto que o jardineiro utilizava, na área de serviço. Ambos estavam profundamente adormecidos, abraçados, após as horas que haviam passado juntos.

O rapaz despertou com o choro dos cãezinhos, que arranhavam a porta pedindo para que a abrissem. Ele suspirou e olhou para o relógio na cabeceira da cama. Eram oito horas, e provavelmente eles queriam sair e se aliviarem no quintal.

-Levarei os cachorros para fora.-cochichou no ouvido de Maddie, cuja resposta foi sorrir e afundar mais nas cobertas.

Mal abriu a porta e os cachorrinhos entraram, correndo em volta dele alegremente. Ele os chamou para sairem, e quase tropeçou neles ao chegar na sala. Foi quando Hank ficou agitado e começou a latir.

"Máscara da Morte" virou-se para ver a razão de tanto alarido, e gelou quando a porta da frente se abriu e uma mulher de meia idade, de cabelos platinados e vestida com sobriedade, irrompeu no vestíbulo, acompanhada com a empregada de Helena, e uma expressão nada amigável no rosto maquiado.

Giovanni tentou cobrir a nudez, mas, antes que tivesse tempo, Cassandra Frost soltou um grito lancinante e caiu desmaiada no tapete persa que cobria o chão da sala.

Na cozinha, Helena virou-se assustada com o grito e Afrodite parou estático, segurando a xícara de café perto da boca.

-Oh, meu Deus! Mamãe!

Os dois saíram correndo na direção da sala, onde viram Giovanni tampando a nudez com uma almofada, a senhora Murray acudindo a outra caída no chão, inconsciente.

-O que houve aqui?-indagou Afrodite.-Por que está pelado na minha sala?

-Mamãe!-Helena correu para ajudar a senhora caída.

Neste instante Maddie apareceu, esbaforida e cabelos em desalinho, vestida apenas com uma das camisas de Giovanni.

-Acho que entendi o que houve.-Afrodite sorriu.

-Cassandra!-um senhor usando terno escuro entrou na casa naquele momento, observando a cena insólita.-Madellyne Bethia e Helena Chelsea Frost! O que está havendo aqui?

-Papai!-as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Bethia?-Giovanni olhou para Maddie que corou.

-Chelsea?-Afrodite segurou o riso.

Ambas tentavam explicar o ocorrido ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que os rapazes e a empregada também entrassem na discussão, provocando uma verdadeira balbúrdia. Edward Frost suspirou e se impôs com a voz firme e grave:

-Fiquem quietos! Você.-apontando para Afrodite.-Me ajude a colocar minha esposa no sofá. Senhora Murray, pegue água com açúcar, Helena tire estes cachorros daqui e vocês dois!-apontando para Maddie e Giovanni.-Recomponham-se, pelo amor de Deus!

Cassandra foi colocada no sofá, enquanto Giovanni e Maddie saíram para colocaram roupas, quando voltaram viram a mulher ser acordada pelos dois cães, que lhe lambiam o rosto.

-AAAAHHH!-despertou a senhora, assustando a todos.-Tirem estes animais daqui! Minha maquiagem!

-Oi, mamãe.-Helena acenou timidamente.

-Ohhh...Céus! O que está havendo aqui?-Cassandra, numa pose de mulher fatal dos antigos filmes mudos, com uma mão colocada estrategicamente na testa e a outra no peito.-Minhas filhas! Aqueles repórteres na porta! O que está havendo aqui? Edward...chame uma ambulância!

-Não seja dramática, Cassandra!-repreendeu o esposo.

-Mas...mas...

-Estou esperando a versão das duas dos fatos. Minha filha mais nova se muda para o interior procurando paz, e agora está em todos os canais de TV sobre fofocas e celebridades.-começou a falar.-Envio a minha mais velha para ter noticias da caçula, e a encontro...em trajes menores com um homem nu! Estou esperando!

Dizendo isso, ele se sentou numa poltrona, esperando as explicações. Após ouvir todo o relato, de como Helena e o modelo se conheceram. Edward ficou vermelho, ao segurar o riso, e em seguida deu uma grande gargalhada. Todos ficaram boquiabertos.

-Edward!-repreendeu a esposa.-Não vejo motivos para risos! Estes escândalos vão abalar a sua campanha e...

-Sabe muito bem que eu vou me aposentar e passar todo o meu tempo livre na fazenda, Cassandra.-respondeu o Secretário.-Que tal agora, fazer uma declaração a imprensa sobre o relacionamento de vocês? Isso certamente fará os abutres da mídia partirem logo.

Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram. De mãos dadas foram para os jardins, conversar com os repórteres.

-E vocês dois?-o Secretário olhou para a filha mais velha e para Giovanni, que engasgaram.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muitas semanas se passaram.

Maddie e Giovanni "Máscara da Morte" estavam residindo em Londres, juntos dividiam um apartamento. Edward Frost só pediu que ele se fixasse em um emprego só. O rapaz abriu o seu próprio negócio, jardinagem e paisagismo. Curiosamente, Maddie também se identificou com o trabalho e ambos se dão bem neste ramo.

Afrodite havia retornado para Londres e estava trabalhando na campanha publicitária, enquanto Helena ainda residia em Drasmoor, cuidando dos cãezinhos e de suas esculturas, enquanto o esperava.

Ela voltava das compras, carregando muitas sacolas. Passara o dia comprando muitas coisas bonitas, que seu dinheiro podia comprar. Mas a primeira coisa que fez foi passar na farmácia.

Seu período menstrual era regulado como o de um relógio suíço. O atraso a estava preocupando. E se...

-Cheguei!-gritou, empurrando a porta com o quadril.

Hank logo apareceu à porta, acompanhando-a até a cozinha, onde Helena guardou tudo rapidamente. Em seguida, pegou uma caixa da sacola, suspirou. Criou coragem e abriu-a.

Subiu para o banheiro, e seguiu as instruções da caixa. Parou diante do espelho e fez uma careta. Estava horrível! Enquanto esperava a resposta do teste, procurou seu ponte de máscara facial e o espalhou pelo rosto. Em minutos, seu belo rosto estava verde.

Desceu para a cozinha, indo preparar um chá enquanto aguardava o teste e o momento de retirar a máscara, foi quando Hank começou a latir e ela levou um grande susto.

Parado no meio da cozinha estava Afrodite, colocando a sua mala no chão, fitando-a, e com um buquê de rosas na mão.

-Você voltou!-ela disse toda feliz.-Não voltaria só na semana que vem?

-Terminei antes o meu trabalho.-ele baixou o rosto e depois a fitou, tentando em vão manter-se serio. De repente, começou a desatar a rir.-Você sabe que seu rosto está verde?

-Você está pisando em terreno perigoso rindo assim.

-Desculpe, mas é difícil pedir alguém em casamento quando ela está com o rosto todo verde e...

Helena arregalou os olhos.

-Quer se casar comigo?

-Sim.-respondeu, esquecendo do quanto deveria estar ridícula, com o rosto esverdeado.

Eles iam se beijar, mas o creme facial não permitia. Helena pediu um momento e correu para o lavabo, para tirar a máscara. Quando saiu do lavabo, Afrodite a puxou e a beijou.

Então, o beijo foi interrompido por Hank, que vinha latindo e parecia agitado. Ele subia e descia as escadas que levavam ao andar superior, latindo nervoso.

-O que será que está havendo?-perguntou Afrodite.

-Ele quer que o sigamos.

-Cadê a Duquesa?

Ambos seguiram o cãozinho, que os levou até o quarto de Helena, onde Duquesa estava deitada no tapete, arfando.

-Oh, Dite! Acho que ela está tendo os filhotes!

-OH MEU DEUS!-ele gritou, pegando o celular e ligando para um número.-É DO HOSPITAL VETERINÁRIO! ESTOU TENDO FILHOTES! NÃO! EU NÃO! MINHA DUQUESA ESTÁ TENDO FILHOTES!

-Me dá isso!-ela pegou o celular e colocou Hank nos braços dele.-Esperem lá fora!

-Mas...

-Lá fora! Homens nesta hora sempre atrapalham!-ela os empurrou e fechou a porta em seguida.

Algum tempo depois, Afrodite estava sentado no chão, tendo Hank sentado ao seu lado, com o olhar fixo na porta do quarto.

-É...vai ser pai, amigão.

Hank ganiu.

-Calma, vai dar tudo certo.-acariciando-o atrás da orelha.

-Afrodite!-Helena o chamou, aparecendo na porta, ela tinha um minúsculo filhote nas mãos, que era a cópia fiel de Hank.-São dois machinhos e uma fêmea!

-Ótimo trabalho, amigão!-acariciando a cabecinha do cachorrinho.

Outro ganido de Duquesa os fez entrar correndo para dentro do quarto.

-Olha, amor. Acho que ela está tendo outro.

Afrodite espiou por cima do ombro de Helena, a tempo de ver o quarto filhote chegar ao mundo. A cena do parto foi demais para ele. Quando Helena ia dizer alguma coisa, Afrodite saiu correndo com a mão na boca, zonzo e enjoado.

**Epílogo:**

Afrodite e Helena, abraçados ao pé da cama, contemplavam, encantados os cuidados da Duquesa com os quatro filhotinhos perfeitos. Ela os lambia da cabeça aos pés, enquanto mamavam.

Hank, sentado perto, virava a cabeça de um lado para outro, como se admirasse sua família recém formada. Suas orelhas ficavam em pé, cada vez que um deles gania.

-São bonitinhos, não são?-ela perguntou.

-Bonitinhos? São lindos! Filhotes de uma campeã!-empolgado.-Vamos ficar com eles, não vamos?-olhinhos ansiosos.

-Vamos sim, "filhinho"!-riu.-Minha casa é grande, acho que cabem nós dois e seis cachorros.

-Pretendia comprar aquela casa no fim da rua, a dos Hallidays.-ele comentou.-Ela é grande! Tem uma sala perfeita para seu estúdio! Um enorme quintal por onde os cachorrinhos podem correr livres e felizes com os nossos filhos.

No instante em que Afrodite disse isso, um pensamento veio a mente de Helena como um raio. Libertando-se dos braços dele, correu para fora do quarto, na direção do banheiro.

-O que foi amor?-ele seguiu atrás dela.

Quando ele chegou ao banheiro, ela estava encostada na pia olhando para um objeto em suas mãos fixamente.

-O que houve, querida?-ele olhou a caixa de teste e a fitou emocionado.-Quer me dizer algo?

Ela sorriu.

-Quantos quartos tem a casa dos Hallidays? Vamos precisar de todos.

Ele a abraçou, beijando-a. Depois abraçados, voltaram para o quarto, juntos.

**FIM.**

**Finalmente terminei o seu presente de Natal Yuki (dois anos depois), agora faltam o da Arthemisys e o do Tathy! XD**

**Feliz Natal, filhinha do meu core!**

**Muito amor, paz, saúde e um Dite gostoso pra você!!!**


End file.
